


Pathetic Revenge

by alannablue



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannablue/pseuds/alannablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson theoretically exacts revenge on House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic Revenge

_Maybe I should just buy some black leather and join one of those fetish sex clubs. At least then there would be a clear role for me to play – submissive to someone’s dominant, instead of this odd, off-kilter, push-and-pull thing with House. I feel submissive all the time; I might as well get some sex out of it._ Wilson shakes his head at himself, staring at House berating his team for some reason or another. _*I* can’t even figure out why he appeals to me, and yet nothing is closer to the truth._

Just then, House looks up at Wilson and catches his eye. He smirks smugly, clearly expecting Wilson to be hanging on his every word… and to agree with him, to boot. Wilson smirks back at House and rolls his eyes, but not for the reason House will interpret it as. Which is just fine by Wilson. House predictably nods with satisfaction and resumes his tirade.

In fact, that’s how Wilson gets back at House, if only in his own mind. Reacting the way House wants him to, but with a slightly maniacal edge that only Wilson’s aware of. Sometimes Wilson wonders why he bothers to create this alternate reality to everything he does with or for House. In the end, House always gets what he wants, and all Wilson gets... is to watch. If there was an award for subjugating yourself constantly, Wilson thinks he’d win, hands down.


End file.
